


when i can't power through

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i can't get help from you
Kudos: 1





	when i can't power through

i hate this goddamn feeling

i hate the coming down

back to depression

i miss the high part

now i just want to cry and sleep

i hate this feeling in my chest

it's like you have a hand around my heart and i wish you wouldn't grip it so tightly

~~stars and lightning / hold me tightly~~

god i really am a fool

but i think i'll let myself fall into my dreams

forget for a night

it's kind of nice


End file.
